The 8th International Congress of Mucosal Immunology has been planned for July 16-20, 1995, in San Diego, California. The past Congresses have been held at approximately three year intervals. The first two were held in Birmingham, Alabama in 1973 and 1977, followed by two in New York (New York Academy of Sciences in 1982 in New York City, and Niagara Falls in 1986). The last three Congresses (London, 1989; Tokyo, 1990; and Prague, 1992) clearly indicate the international scope of Mucosal Immunology. The past seven Congresses have grown from an initial attendance of approximately 200 to over 600 participants. This Congress will be sponsored by the Society for Mucosal Immunology which has assumed major responsibilities for development of the program. Since the last meeting in Prague in 1992, substantial advances have been made in understanding the mucosal immune system, its role in disease and the future potential of mucosal vaccines. An International Organizing Committee, consisting of 63 individuals from 14 countries, selected the program for the meeting. The most recent advances, concepts and future directions for mucosal immunology will be discussed. The program will consist of a Plenary Session each day with a major theme. Themes include: 1) Antigen Processing and Presentation in Mucosal-Associated Tissues; 2) The Role of Epithelial Cells in Mucosal Immunity; 3) Mucosal T Lymphocytes and Lymphocyte Homing to Mucosal Sites; 4) Mucosal Infection and Inflammation; and 5) Mucosal Vaccines. Each afternoon there will be 4-6 concurrent Symposia, Mini- Symposia and Controversy Sessions which will expand on the themes and cover additional important topics. Each afternoon will also include Poster Sessions and Poster discussions. This meeting, which has not been held in the United States since 1988, will foster interactions between individuals currently funded or eligible to be funded under several different NIH institutes and programs. The exchange of scientific ideas and the development of collaborative opportunities will foster the establishment of greater ties between North American scientists interested in mucosal immunology and those from other parts of the world.